


Every Part Aflame

by KayDiggsWriting



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hamgelica, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting
Summary: Just some Hamgelica smut because why not?





	Every Part Aflame

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and decided to type some porn up because that's just the kind of girl that I am.  
> I literally just wrote this and published it without looking back so I apologize in advance for the inevitable errors. Please, don't let that stop you from enjoying!

_"You strike me as a woman who's never been satisfied"_

"So satisfy me."

Angelica's hips thrust upward in frantic patterns. Void of any reason or rhythm. There was a contradicting need to open her legs wider and make herself more available, while at the same time, squeeze her thighs together to hold him there forever. Her hands ached to be everywhere at once. Rubbing his head to assure him the job was being done right. Yanking his hair when the pleasure was too much. Trailing up the line of her stomach to her breast because she needed that fondling touch. Grabbing the sheets of be bed to hold her body to Earth while her soul was seemingly being sucked up through another's mouth. Too much to do with just two hands at her disposal. Too much and not enough.

Which was why she whimpered when she felt the pulling pressure on her wrist. A stronger, larger pair of hands dragged her wrist to her side. Preventing her from touching. Feeling. This time the jut of her hips was from frustration. More aggressively pushing her into the wet face of the man worshiping her lower half. Despite the intentional roughness of her movements, his mouth didn't stall. In fact, her angry lurch only proved to make the thrust of his tongue more determined. His refusal to be thrown off sky rocketed her arousal. She fought against his hold again with even weaker pulls. Her fight for free use of her hands was no longer one of anger but one of desperation.

"Please please please." Angelica Schuyler had never been above begging for what she wanted.

The man over her, damn him, laughed. The deep, low sound vibrating from the back of his throat and onto her. She would have been upset about it if the tremble hadn't felt so damn good. He thought his maddening game of restraint was funny? With every second that passed his sinful mouth was snatching what was left of her sanity. And with the way things were going right now, she'd be sharing a cell with the Hatter himself in the next few seconds. Apparently the man had a knack for sensing orgasms because the closer she came, the slower he moved against her. Teasing the very tip of her being with wet flicks until she was blubbering explicits no God fearing person would ever repeat. But stopping just in time to hold her off from completion.

Angelica cried. Out right _sobbed_ against the assault. Her lips quivered as her body did. She didn't even attempt to blink back the tears decorating her cheeks. He froze above her. Withdrawing his head up far enough to make it impossible for her to push onto him. When he lifted onto his elbows, the weight of his hands on her wrist increased. Almost painfully.

"Angel." How ironic for the word to come from the mouth of the devil himself. Any man who would bring a woman to the brink only to leave her shivering with want and leaking with lust had to be the fallen angel. "Look at me."

As much as Angelica wanted to refuse him the way he refused her, she couldn't. It took a second for her brain to register the memory of how to open her eyes. And when she did, her gaze was met with the shadows on the ceiling. She forced her eyes to lower. The point of her chin resting just above her breast. Their eyes locked.

She'd never seen anything more.... beautiful in her life.

The man's pupils were darkened to coals. Everything below the tip of his nose was soaked. Dripping with the proof of her stimulation. His lips, _those lips_ , were curved upward into a smirk that could only be described as taunting. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. Angelica tried to pull her hands away again. If he wasn't going to finish her off, she could very well do it herself.

It was obvious that he wasn't going to have any of that. His fingers tightened around her pulse. An unspoken warning for her to be still. Angelica was never one to heed such warnings. But the look in those knowing eyes combined with her being a breath away from completion motivated her obedience.

"Please." She used her words since she lost permission to use her own body. "Touch me, Alexander."

His eyes flashed dangerously. The sound of his name on her lips flaring a possessive growl from him as he ducked his head to her again. But she wasn't met with that warm, tantalizing tongue of his. No, what he offered her this time was much more gentle and forgiving. Alexander freed her of his grasp at the same time his lips lowered to hers. Pressing a ghost like kiss between her folds. And _oh_ , that breath of a touch was a she needed.

With that, she came violently. Angelica's vision went pitch black before flashing completely white. The lost of her eyesight would have worried her if her brain wasn't so busy with other matters. Like remembering how to breathe. He rode her through her orgasm. His lips parting just enough to engulf her sweet spot in the warmth of his mouth. Angelica's legs no longer had the desire to remain open for him. So the opposing needs from before were all but forgotten as she squeezed his head between her trembling thighs. Her fingers yanked at his hair. Pulling the long strands from the confines of the elastic.

Alexander wasn't at all put off by her rough touches. He groaned loud and unabashed in response to the physical battery. Angelica was no body builder, but she did know her own strengths. There was no way his scalp wasn't burning from the deep way her finger twisted in his strands. It was impossible for his head not to be pounding with how tightly it was being held between her thighs. But the man before her seemed to take nothing but pleasure in these inconveniences. 

She'd become a quivering mess of a woman beneath him. Taking only five minutes to come apart completely. Alexander's previous assumption of her lack of gratification was correct. Compared to this experience with Alexander Hamilton, no other man had ever satisfied her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I never write smut so I hope this is good.


End file.
